


Roadside Assistance

by RisingPhoenix761



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Banter, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Damsels in Distress, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Innuendo, Kinda, Negotiations, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingPhoenix761/pseuds/RisingPhoenix761
Summary: "...when Crowley got the text from the bunker's other resident, he didn't think anything of it..."
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> So, while this thing went up on Tumblr about two months ago, I kinda forgot to post it over here as well. It's fine. Enjoy!

It was an old arrangement, one they were all used to by now and one that should not have worked out the way it did, all things considered. After all, hunters and demons were on opposite sides of the board. But too many circumstances made it necessary for Crowley and the Winchesters to stand as allies, and...well, they were a bloody good team when they weren't trying to kill each other.

So when Crowley got the text from the bunker's other resident, he didn't think anything of it. She was a bit less of a disaster than Moose or Squirrel, generally speaking, and she was generally more likely to ask for his help than the boys. She was a good deal more appreciative of it, as well.

In a flash, he was outside the bar she named, a nondescript dive on the side of some two-lane highway. A handful of lights in the place, one flickering utility lamp that illuminated the few cars in the gravel parking lot, and...how amusing. The highway was a four-way intersection. It was almost like old times.

"You made it."

He turned at the sound of her voice. She sat on the steps by the door and looked put out but none the worse for wear, and he made his way towards her. "I understood it was urgent," he prompted.

"Yeah," she agreed, then pointed to her car parked several feet away. "It won't start."

He halted and stared at her in disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"

"I left a light on, or something," she went on, "and the battery ran down, and now the stupid piece of junk. Won't. Start." She punctuated the statement with a fist on her knee before she dropped her head into her hands with a sigh of annoyance.

Well. If she thought _she_ was inconvenienced… "You mean to tell me," he said, "that you called me out here, in the middle of nowhere, away from pressing matters of state, because you had car trouble?"

"Who else was I going to call?" she replied.

"Call me simple, darling, but last I checked, towing companies work roadside miracles, not me."

"Oh, right, let me just ring up AAA, and they'll send someone out in no time."

"Call the boys."

"They're on a hunt!"

"Well, what do you expect _me_ to do?"

"I don't _know_ , Crowley! Fix it, I guess?"

He rolled his eyes. There had to be a punchline in it somewhere. A hunter, used to fighting ghosts and monsters and all manner of supernatural creatures, calling the King of Hell himself because her car broke down… He assessed her one more time, and he knew her well enough by now he could tell when she'd had a few. "You expect me to believe you can get a decent drink at some hole like this?" he asked as he indicated and dismissed the bar in one tilt of his head.

She narrowed her eyes at him, then shrugged. "Any port in a storm, you know."

"In another life, yes, but I have standards nowadays. You should try it sometime."

She scoffed and got to her feet with a slight wobble. "Then tell you what," she said. "Why don't we ditch this pile of bricks and you whisk me off somewhere fancy, and we'll see if we can find a taste of something to make the trip worthwhile?"

He raised an eyebrow in response and she gave a smile he was tempted to return. "A summons to a crossroads," he said, "a proposition laid out fair and square… If I didn't know better, love, I'd say you wanted to make a deal."

"You can leave it on the table, if you like," she replied, "but then you'll have come out here for nothing and I'll have to find my own way home, and no one leaves happy."

"A fair argument." He paused to keep her in suspense and give himself time to think, then asked, "You say the boys are off on a hunt?"

"Mm hmm. Left me all on my lonesome in that quiet, empty bunker with nothing to do and no one to keep me company."

"Yes, they like to do that."

She made her way to him, her steps slow and deliberate as she closed the distance between them. "So, how 'bout it, Your Highness?" she asked. "Do we have a deal, or are you gonna leave me hanging?"

"That depends," he replied. His annoyance had faded and what she offered was tempting indeed, but how he enjoyed teasing… "I don't make deals without negotiating, you know."

"Did I mention I've got the bunker to myself?"

"You have, darling. What else do you have?"

"Several bottles of Scotch and bourbon, ranging from top shelf to donkey piss."

"Indeed?"

"Oh, yes. Even a booze snob like yourself could find something that tickles your fancy."

He raised one eyebrow and nodded thoughtfully. "Well. That is quite intriguing… Anything else you care to throw into the pot?"

She shrugged again as she finally reached him. She lifted her hand to his tie and ran her fingers along the silk while her lips curled into a soft, sly smile. "I have an awful lot of pent-up... _frustrations_ , in need of a satisfactory outlet…"

He smiled back, caught hold of her wrist, and lightly swept his thumb across her palm. "Remind me, love," he said, "how long have we known each other?"

"Oh, awhile," she answered. "I'd say about as long as those boys have had that snazzy bunker."

"And how long have we _known_ each other?"

"A little less of a while… Around the time they let you out of the dungeon and you got off human blood?"

"Yes, that sounds about right." He shifted his hand until their palms aligned, then languidly laced his fingers through hers. "In all that time, there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

"And what's that?"

Her hand still clasped in his, he smoothed her hair back from her face, tucked a few stray bits into something that passed for order, then kissed her on the forehead and said, "You've a long way to go in mastering the art of seduction."

She made a face and waved him off with a flippant gesture. She had to be drunker than he thought, as there was no way she would let a claim like that go so easily if she was sober. "Seduced _you_ , didn't I?" she asked. "I must be pretty good at it, in that case."

"True," he agreed, "and I confess I'm quite fond of your charms, but if you're trying to close a deal, simply having something I want isn't enough. You don't land a catch just by getting it on the hook, you have to reel it in first."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Who would know better, if not I?" He lifted their joined hands and gave hers a soft squeeze before he let go and moved a few steps away towards her car. "I think there is a lesson to be learned here." A snap of his fingers, and the engine came to life without even its customary whine. 

"Really? And what's that?"

"Vehicle maintenance. It won't do to keep stranding yourself in the middle of nowhere."

"You don't say?" she replied. "Thank you so much for the insight, Your Highness."

He smirked. "Anytime, darling."

She folded her arms and cocked her head to one side. "Do you really expect me to drive right now?"

He shot her a suspicious glance. "Imagine...you manage to get yourself stuck out here and need to be rescued when there is no question of your getting behind the wheel in the first place, and I have no choice but to either let you drive under the influence, or be the knight in shining armor."

She shrugged and glanced away with an innocent expression, though her lips twitched in just enough of a smile that he knew he was right.

"Well, well," he said. "Clever play, and not the negotiation I expected." He beckoned to her and she meandered over, and he leaned in close to murmur, "Suppose I give you a lift, we get you sobered up, and I teach you how to make an offer too delicious to resist?"

She closed her eyes and gave a hum of appreciation. "I don't see how I could say no to that…"

"So, we have a deal?"

She opened her eyes and her smile grew. "We do. Remind me again how you seal a deal?"

He pulled her in for a kiss and she held tight as he blinked them away from the bar to leave her conveniently traitorous car abandoned in the quiet parking lot.


End file.
